The Healing Heart
by Komui-sama
Summary: The pain of having a broken heart is not so much as to kill you, yet not so little as to let you live. Sesshy x Kagome fic.
1. The Bitterness of Betrayal

My first Sesshoumaru x Kagome fanfic, so I hope you enjoy. I love Sesshoumaru and although I didn't see Sesshy and Kagome as a pair, they kind of grew on me...

At the end of the chapter, please review! Let me know what you think of it. Also, the _'italic'_ flashblack in the beginning was taken from Episode 109 of Inuyasha. ALL DISCLAIMERS ARE ON MY PROFILE.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1: The Bitterness of Betrayal<strong>

Why did Kagome always end up like this? Somehow she was always put into the position of hurt and heartache. She fell to her knees, tears running down her face, cupping one hand over her mouth trying her hardest not to sob loudly. She felt her heart cracking into millions of pieces, and it was all thanks to one idiotic half-breed. Inuyasha.

It all started two days ago.

_The group were fighting members of the Band of Seven when they found a very injured and almost dying Kikyo. Once the Band retreated, Inuyasha took Kikyo to shelter; ultimately saving her life. Kagome suggested it, but that didn't mean she didn't suffer from it. No matter what, Kagome would always come second best in Inuyasha's eyes. _

_The next day was like any other. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were heard chirping beautifully in the tops of the trees. On a grassy clearing, Sango and Kagome rode on Kirara who was flying low to the ground, allowing Miroku and Inuyasha who were running from behind to keep up. Unlike usual, Kagome was not carried on Inuyasha's back, but instead, gave off a tense aura and travelled with Sango. This of course disturbed Inuyasha and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. _

"_Hey Miroku…Why do you think Kagome is riding with Sango?" Inuyasha asked._

"_Probably because she doesn't want to be carried by you…" He said bluntly. _

"_What the heck did I do?" _

"_What you did or didn't do doesn't really matter at this point. Kagome feels emotionally betrayed. Women are very sensitive! Kagome is hurt because she thinks that you may still have feelings for Kikyo." Miroku paused for a moment, giving Inuyasha time to take everything in. "You should leave her alone for a little while…it would not be particularly wise to provoke her right now- huh?"_

_Before Miroku even finished his sentence, Inuyasha quickly ran past him and ran next to Kagome. _

"_HEY KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. _

"_Inuyasha!" Miroku called out. "Idiot…" Shippo commented, sitting on Miroku's shoulder._

_Sango sighed, disappointed by Inuyasha's very dumb attempts to make things all better. Kagome held onto Sango's waist and turned, looking in the opposite direction of Inuyasha. The last thing she wanted to do was to talk to him right now. Yes, she was angry with him and she had every right to be. Inuyasha was just too naïve and stubborn to realise this. _

"_Come on, answer me already! Why the heck are you ignoring me?" He demanded. "Hey Kagome!"_

_Kagome turned her head slowly towards Inuyasha. Her whole face read nothing but sadness and pain. In a tone that even Sesshoumaru would cower to, she simply said "Not now". A very cold and violent shiver ran down Inuyasha's spine and he quickly retreated back, hiding behind Miroku, quivering in fear. Miroku and Shippo looked a little confused because of Inuyasha's actions, but it was obviously because he said the wrong thing. _

_A little later in the afternoon, the gang decided to rest for a while. Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo sat atop a small hill while Kagome and Inuyasha sat at the bottom, facing their backs to the others. It was time they had another "chat". _

"_If you have something to say, then let's hear it okay?" Inuyasha growled. _

"_Don't bother…" Kagome answered in an emotionless tone. _

"_Come on, I know you're angry…"_

"_No, I'm not angry…"_

_Inuyasha grunted in annoyance to her response. "Anyway, this isn't the time for us to argue. You realise that don't you?" _

_Kagome went silent. Inuyasha looked at her for a bit, then started fidgeting. He knew that when she went quiet, it meant something bad was coming. He wasn't quite sure what to say to cheer her up. He was afraid if he said anything else he would only make matters worse.  
>Just as he was about to speak Kagome called out "Inuyasha…" which startled him. <em>

"_Y-yeah, what is it?" He stuttered. _

"_We've talked about it before, haven't we? About me staying with you…" she said sadly. Inuyasha relaxed a bit as he listened to her speak. _

"_I know that there's a bond between you and Kikyo and I know…I can never ask you to forget about her." Kagome paused for a moment. "And yet…I'm going to stand by you, Inuyasha. It's what I know I have to do."_

"_Kagome…" he said sincerely. _

"_So, I'm going to forget about what happened last night…there's one thing though…" she paused. "WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME?" she screamed. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?...Ughhh…" Kagome suddenly stood up and stared angrily at Inuyasha. Sweat started dripping down his face and something made him flinch instinctively. _

"_THIS IS ALREADY HARD ENOUGH!" _

"_Hey wait, I __was__ right! You were angry after all-"_

"_SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha's face connected with the ground. _

"_Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit boy!"_

_Watching from above, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo could almost feel the pain Inuyasha was going through. _

"_I told him not to provoke her unnecessarily…" Miroku said slyly. _

"_Aw man! That's really gotta hurt…" Shippo said, looking over Sango's shoulder at the poor Inuyasha. _

"_STOOOOOOOP!" Inuyasha pleaded from below. _

_Once Kagome had finished letting out all her anger, she walked back up the hill where the others acted like they didn't hear anything. Kagome picked up her yellow backpack and threw it over her shoulder. She then asked Kirara to come over where she was, then hopped on and began ordering Kirara to fly back to Kaede's village._

"_I'm going home for a few days! Don't you DARE try to follow me Inuyasha…" she yelled from above. _

_Miroku and Sango looked on from below. They didn't try to stop her as they knew it would only make matters worse. It was better to let Kagome go home and calm down, then she would be better by the time she got back. Inuyasha was still face-planted in the ground, unaware that Kagome had left, but even when he sat up and saw her depart, he said and did nothing. _

Kagome was now kneeling in front of the bone-eaters well. Kirara had already returned to the others, but Kagome couldn't help but think about what had happened.

"Why do I keep doing this?" she said to herself. "Why do I keep running away every time my heart breaks…?"

Kagome eventually stood up and wiped the tears off her face. She looked down into the well, debating in her head whether she should stay or not. '_I can't keep running away every time this happens…_' she thought. '_What if something terrible happens and I'm not there to help all because of my stupidity…_'. Despite how much she wished Inuyasha would choose her over Kikyo, she knew deep down that that would never happen. It was time Kagome stopped acting childish and finally became a stronger person.

She swung her backpack over her shoulder and returned to Kaede's village. After explaining to Kaede why she was going to return home in the first place, she then told her that it was a stupid mistake and he would return to Inuyasha and continue on their quest. Kaede admired Kagome's strength, it was a lot like Kikyo's, not that she admitted it out loud of course.  
>After a few hours, Kagome finished gathering some food and extra supplies, and took off. They weren't too far out, only about a days walk (since she didn't have her bike with her). She remembered the way whilst she was riding on Kirara, plus if she ever did get lost, all she had to do was ask someone from a village which way it was to Mt. Hakurai.<p>

Sticking out of her backpack was a bow and a couple of arrows – courtesy of Kaede in case she ran into any trouble. It was lucky she had, because once night-time fell, demons decided to come out and play.

Walking along the side of a river, Kagome heard something rustling in the bushes. She turned to see if anything was there, but it was nothing. She thought it might've just been a small animal, so quickly scurried off.  
>A little further down the track, a giant horned demon jumped out from the trees in front of her. He was at least 10 metres tall and had lots of horns sticking out of his head and back. His complexion was of a dark red colour and his eyes shined brightly green. His mouth was drooling as he stared at the startled miko.<p>

Kagome didn't have time to grab her bow and arrow, so quickly turned around and ran, hoping to get some distance between them. Her attempt was in vain because as soon as she turned around, another demon was in front of her. The demon looked identical to the first, only his complexion was orange and he had deep yellow eyes.

"I'll take the top half, you can have the bottom…" The first demon said in a very grouchy, low monotone.

One demon, Kagome could've handled thanks to her spiritual power, but two at close range, she stood little chance. She quickly dived to the side near the edge of the river and pulled out her bow and arrow. She aimed and fired at the second demon. The arrow glowed pink, then hit the demon straight in the chest. He yelled in pain and clenched tightly onto his chest where the arrow pierced. No longer being able to stand, he fell to his knees before ultimately falling to his death. The other demon watched on with horror.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT HUMAN!" the demon yelled as he charged towards her. Kagome tried to put another arrow in her bow, but she ran out of time. As the demon struck a blow, she dodged it but slipped on the bank and fell into the river. She grabbed onto a rock, stopping herself from getting carried away by the water, but the demon jumped in and began walking towards her. Being so big, the water only reached to his waist and the river was too weak to carry him. Kagome let go and started paddling with the current, distancing herself from the demon. Without even realising it, she came upon a waterfall. Having very little time to react, she tried desperately to grab onto something, but it was no use. She fell.

The demon stood at the top and looked on to see if he could spot the human getting out of the water. Unfortunately for him, he didn't see anything. Concluding that she must've died after falling, he turned and wandered back to his dead companion.

When she fell, Kagome was knocked unconscious. The water carried her for miles. By morning, she had washed up in shallower waters where her body laid motionless and unguarded. If a demon found her before she woke up, she could find herself in lot of trouble – and nobody knew where she was.

From a flower meadow not too far away, Rin was playing with the pretty flowers, creating flower necklaces and bracelets that she put on Jaken and Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru was standing under a tree in the shade, watching on as he saw his servant and his ward play. As a gust of wind blew through, something caught his interest. He smelt a human nearby, but also blood. As he headed off to investigate what it was, Rin saw him leaving and quickly ran after him, followed by Jaken then Ah-Un.

"M'lord! Where are you going?" Rin called out, finally catching up to him.

"D-Did you sense Naraku nearby M'lord?" Jaken asked, trying to catch his breath.

"No." Sesshoumaru replied in his usual, expressionless tone.

As they came out of the bushes, they saw Kagome lying motionless on the bank of the river. Immediately Rin ran over to inspect her and see if she was still alive.

"It's Kagome M'lord!" Rin called out. She put her head on Kagome's chest to see if she could hear a heartbeat and to see if she was still breathing. "She's alive!" Rin called out, overjoyed.

'_Inuyasha's wench…why is she here, yet, Inuyasha's scent is nowhere nearby…?' _ Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He quickly dismissed the matter and turned around, beginning to walk away.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! We can't just leave her here…" Rin pleaded.

"That wench does not concern us. We're leaving." He ordered.

Rin looked at her lord for a moment before turning back to Kagome. She sat next to the unconscious girl and held tightly onto her hand. "She's so cold…" Rin said with a very sad tone in her voice, one that Sesshoumaru had not heard before.

"RIN! Lord Sesshoumaru has said that we are leaving! You better leave the girl or else you're going to get left behind!" Jaken snapped at her. Rin just ignored the little green imp's comment and continued staring at Kagome.

Sesshoumaru was growing very impatient. He watched on as he saw Rin trying desperately to wake Kagome up. When she finally gave up and concluded that Kagome would not wake up, no matter how hard she tried, she stood up. Sesshoumaru expected Rin to walk back over to Jaken and Ah-Un so that they could finally leave, but, he was wrong. She grabbed hold of Kagome's arms and tried desperately to pull the rest of Kagome's body out of the water. Unfortunately for Rin, she was a little too small and weak, and was struggling to move her even an inch.

"What are you doing now you stupid girl?" Jaken complained.

"Rin has to get Kagome out of the water or else she won't get warm!" Rin replied, still attempting to pull her out.

By this stage, Sesshoumaru was really getting agitated. Although he constantly told himself in his head to just **walk away**, he didn't move. He was never going to admit it out loud, but he wasn't going to leave Rin by herself. Between Rin's persistence and Sesshoumaru's impatience, he gave up. He narrowed his eyes and grunted, sickened by what he was about to do.

"Move out of the way Rin." He said in a deep emotionless voice. Rin looked up at her lord, then set Kagome's hands back on the ground, quickly moving out of his way.

Sesshoumaru knelt down and put Kagome's arm around his shoulder. With his single arm, he lifted her up by the waist and leant her against his mokomoko (fur on his right shoulder). Carrying the girl, he walked over and placed Kagome on the back of Ah-Un. Jaken's jaw was on the ground. He couldn't believe his lord just did that! Especially for one of Inuyasha's allies.

Sesshoumaru noticed a small patch of blood left on his fur. As he inspected closer, he realised it belonged to Kagome. He inspected her once more and realised that she was bleeding from the back of her head. If they didn't come along, another demon would've probably smelt the blood and killed her. Sesshoumaru knew they needed to find a warm place to put her down or else she might still die of blood loss.

Sesshoumaru began walking down the river and saw out of the corner of his eye, Rin smiling brightly up at him. He pretended he didn't notice it and continued walking, followed by Rin, Ah-Un and eventually, Jaken.

As they continued down the river, Sesshoumaru saw a small hut hidden by a large amount of trees. A perfect place to stay safe for a night.

"Jaken" Sesshoumaru called out.

"Y-yes M'lord?" Jaken replied, running over to him.

"See if that hut is occupied. If it is, then make sure it no longer is. Go"

"Oh! U-uh Yes M'lord!" Jaken ran over to the hut as fast he could. He stood outside the door and took a deep breath. He swung open the door and jumped inside. "Leave now or suffer the consequences!" Jaken called out, trying to sound menacing whilst holding the staff of two heads in front of him. When he opened his eyes, he realised that it was empty.

Jaken signalled Lord Sesshoumaru that it was okay to enter now. Standing outside the hut, Sesshoumaru again put Kagome's arm around his shoulder and held her by the waist. He carried her inside and laid her down softly on the ground. Rin ran over with two small blankets that was carried in one of Ah-Un's backpacks. She spread out one blanket on top of Kagome and put the second one underneath her head for comfort.

"Rin…" Sesshoumaru called out, as he stood at the door.

"Yes M'lord?"

"You're in charge of taking care of her." He said with his expressionless tone of voice. Rin smiled at him then directed her attention back to Kagome. Sesshoumaru slightly growled under his breath then left the hut.

"Jaken"

"Ack! Yes M'lord?"

"Watch over Rin…"

Finishing off their short conversation, Sesshoumaru took to the sky, going out on his usual patrol to make sure the area, and his lands, were safe.

Completely unaware of Kagome's misfortune, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara continued travelling, searching for Naraku at the base of Mt. Hakurai.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 will be up soon! Please Review and tell me what you think so far. Good or bad, I don't mind. I'm trying to stick to the characters personality as much as possible, so let me know if I go off track with a character, thanks!.<p> 


	2. Waking up to the Enemy

**Ch. 2: Waking up to the Enemy**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, waiting for the blur to quickly pass so she could take a look at her surroundings. The place she was in was obviously old because the roof was made of warn out timber with cobwebs spreading across the corners. From the corner of her eyes, she looked beside her to see a small blanket; all crumpled up as if someone had once been sitting beside her. Kagome did her best to move, but her head started pounding unbearably.

"Was I struck by a meteor?" she said jokingly, rubbing the top of her head. The thought escaped her as to where she was and mostly concentrated on the throbbing pain.

Outside the small hut sat Sesshoumaru and his travelling companions, Jaken and Rin. Kagome had been unconscious for a long and tiring week, and Sesshoumaru was growing rather impatient. He had suggested much earlier in the week for them to leave her there and that Inuyasha would eventually come looking for her, but Rin refused.

"How much longer is that woman going to sleep!" Jaken complained. He too was growing rather intolerant of the priestess.

"Master Jaken…Kagome is only human remember? She can't help it…" Rin defended.

Jaken huffed and leaned back against the sleeping Ah-Un. Rin looked over to her lord who appeared much more pissed than usual. Rin decided it would be best to leave the two demons alone and go in to check on Kagome.

As soon as Rin stepped inside, she noticed Kagome's eyes were opened. She quickly rushed over and sat next to the priestess on the creased blanket.

"Kagome! You're awake!" She smiled.

"Rin?" Kagome asked, still a little dazed. Her head continued pounding and she scrunched up her face as she tried desperately to sit up. Kagome felt her head once again. It was wrapped in a bandage and she noticed lots of bindings lying on the ground, each one covered with blood.

"Wh-where am I?" Kagome slurred.

"We found you asleep by a river…"

"…we?"

Rin nodded, grinning her teeth as she smiled again. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" she gleamed.

"He saved me?" she asked with such surprise in her voice.

"Yup!" Rin giggled. "You've been sleeping for almost a week…you were badly hurt." she informed her.

"Really?"

Rin nodded. "But it's okay! Rin took care of you!"

Kagome smiled at the innocent girl. Rin looked proud of her hard work.

Sesshoumaru's sharp ears heard Rin talking. Finally Inuyasha's wench had awoken from her slumber. Without thinking, he barged through the door and narrowed his gaze on the priestess who was now sitting upright, leaning against the wooden wall.

Kagome lost her breath. Sesshoumaru was standing only a few metres away from her. Even Kagome couldn't deny that he was a creature a step beyond breathtaking. His skin was pale and he had a tall, lean build. Kagome knew he was very strong. He wore confidence as if he were the inventor of it and his cold amber eyes were both something to be feared, and something to cherish. Very few have had the chance to gaze upon such perfection.

"S-Sesshoumaru…" Kagome stuttered.

"Hmph." Sesshoumaru ignored the girl and redirected his attention to Rin. "Rin. We're leaving." He ordered in his usual monotone.

"But! What about Kagome?"

"She's awake now. She can take care of herself from now on."

"Can't she come with us?" Rin begged.

Sesshoumaru went silent and watched as Rin's eyes begged for his lips to say yes. Without moving an inch, Sesshoumaru's eyes moved to the corners and he looked over at the priestess. "Can you stand?"

"I-I don't know…" Kagome replied.

Sesshoumaru turned his head ever so slightly, as if he was ordering her to stand up. Kagome huffed, then held tightly onto the edges of the wall and began moving. Her legs were shaking badly. Being inactive for so long had left them a little unstable. Rin did her best to help Kagome, but given her strength and size, she wasn't of much use.

Kagome managed to rise to her feet, though; she couldn't get far without much aid. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Humans. So pathetic and useless.

Rin's eyes saddened a little. She wasn't much help for Kagome and she felt sorry for the pain she was being put through. Kagome continued to hold one hand onto the wall to keep her balanced whilst the other one remained latched onto her head.

"I-I'm sorry…I don't think I can walk…" Kagome said in a very soft tone, avoiding Sesshoumaru's evil gaze.

Rin looked up at her lord, expecting him to help. '_Does she really expect me to help this wench…AGAIN?_' he thought.

"If you make it outside…you can ride Ah-Un."

Before Kagome had the chance to argue, Sesshoumaru walked outside. '_Does he really expect me to make it outside so easily?_' Kagome thought. He was worse than Inuyasha when the group decided to rest in a village.

"It's okay Kagome. I'll help you!" Rin smiled, holding tightly onto Kagome's arm.

Kagome smiled back at her. Rin was always so caring and helpful. It was a shame Sesshoumaru wasn't the same way.

It took a while, but Kagome – with the help of Rin – staggered on outside. Here came the hard part. Kagome was holding tightly onto the door and attempted to take a step out where she no longer had support. After a few short seconds, she stumbled and fell to her knees. Rin kept Kagome's arm wrapped around her shoulder, but Kagome's weight was holding her back. Her legs were just too weak to be of any use.

"Hurry up you stupid girl!" Jaken yelled.

"I don't see _you_ helping…" Kagome snapped back. Staggering over slowly, Kagome managed to make it over to Ah-Un. Ah-Un lowered his body, enabling Kagome to hop on with ease. Rin waited until Kagome was safely on before hopping on behind her. '_This would've gone a lot faster if __he __had've helped…_' Kagome thought as she gazed over towards Sesshoumaru.

Ignoring her spiteful look, Sesshoumaru took off. Ah-Un soon followed on with Jaken latching on to the end of his tail.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked, turning her head over to Rin.

"We—"

"To find Naraku of course…" Jaken butt in.

"Oh…" Kagome turned back towards the front and softly leaned against Ah-Un's neck. '_I wonder if we'll run into Inuyasha…_' Kagome thought. The memories of Inuyasha and Kikyo returned to her. Kagome almost wished she wouldn't have to see him again, but what would hurt more. Never being able to see him again? Or being with him, but knowing he continues to love Kikyo?

Kagome closed her eyes and a single teardrop ran down her cheek. She made sure Rin didn't see it, but little did she know Sesshoumaru had smelt the tear and looked back at the priestess with aversion.

'_Emotions…how pathetic_'

* * *

><p>"WHAAAT!" Inuyasha yelled.<p>

His temper was high and his hands curled up into fists as he heard about Kagome's misfortune. "What do you mean she returned and came _looking_ for us?"

"It's just as ye said Inuyasha. Kagome returned and explained she wasn't going to go back home and set off to meet up with ye four to continue on the journey." Kaede explained once again.

"Calm down Inuyasha. I'm sure Kagome is fine. Maybe she just got a little lost and stopped in a village somewhere?" Sango said reassuringly.

"Sango's right. There's no need to get worked up over it Inuyasha." Miroku added.

"But. What if she's hurt? Or lost and Naraku finds her first?"

Inuyasha didn't know the meaning of the word calm. He continued to pace around the small hut, growing angrier with each thought that crossed his mind. Of course, Sango and Miroku were just as worried, but they tried to stay subtle about it. The last thing they needed to do was jump to hasty conclusions.

Miroku stood up and walked over to Inuyasha, putting his hand on his shoulder. "It'll be fine Inuyasha. We'll find Kagome."

Inuyasha turned to look at Miroku. He had both angst and fear in his eyes. It was his fault Kagome wanted to return home in the first place, and now she's missing.

"The longer we stay here the worse it could be for Kagome. C'mon let's go!" Inuyasha pleaded, eager to leave as soon as possible.

"But Inuyasha. We just got here…" Shippo added.

"So? Kagome's missing! We have to find her."

"And where do you suppose we start searching Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned. Inuyasha's face fell. Where _were_ they going to start searching?

"Kaede…do you know which way Kagome left?" Sango asked, turning her attention to the elderly woman.

Kaede put her hand to her chin and thought for a moment. "Yes…ye remembers Kagome leaving from the west side of the village through the forest that leads to a river."

"Good. We can start there, and maybe you'll be able to pick up a trace of Kagome's scent…" Miroku said as he patted Inuyasha on the back.

"Tch." Inuyasha quickly ran out the door and began heading in the direction Kaede had told them.

Miroku sighed. "Always the impatient type…" He then looked over at Sango and Shippo, all nodding in unison. Running outside, Kirara transformed into her bigger self where Sango and Miroku quickly jumped on and followed after Inuyasha.

'_Kagome…I swear I'll find you…_' Inuyasha thought as he jumped through the trees.

After a short while, the group came to a river that ran through the forest.

"I can smell traces of Kagome…" Inuyasha said. He quickly squatted on the ground like a dog, sniffing at the ground. Everyone followed him as he continued to sniff up the side of the river. Eventually, they came to a halt when Inuyasha stood up.

"Inuyasha…?" Miroku asked concerned.

"The scent stops here…" Inuyasha said, sounding disappointed.

"Look! Isn't that Kagome's yellow backpack!" Sango called out, pointing over to a rock in the rapid river.

Everyone quickly looked up. Inuyasha jumped over to grab the backpack that was only inches away from getting swept away by the river. He jumped back to the others and held up the backpack, sniffing every trace of it.

"It's definitely Kagome's!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"What's it doing here? And why doesn't Kagome have it…" Miroku questioned.

Sango took the bag from Inuyasha and kneeled down on the ground, inspecting the bag and its contents. She had a good inspection before she stood up and turned towards Inuyasha.

"I'm surprised you didn't smell it…"

"Smell what?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"The blood…"

Everyone froze.

"There's blood on this bag…the water washed most of it away, but there's still some traces of it left. Also, Kaede said she gave Kagome a bow and arrow for protection, right? Well. It's not here…" Sango deducted.

"Perhaps Kagome had a run in with a demon?" Miroku suggested.

"This…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Inuyasha?"

"This…is all my fault. We have to find Kagome…" he said, taking off without a moment's thought.

"Wait! Inuyasha!" Miroku called out after him.

It was no use. He was gone.

Inuyasha took off, following the river as far as he could. He searched for any signs or traces of Kagome, but sadly, he found none. Inuyasha reached a point where he could go no further. He stood at the edge of the cliff and looked out into the open landscape.

It took them a while, but eventually Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara caught up to Inuyasha who was standing on the edge of the cliff.

"You don't think…" Sango began, but stopping mid-sentence. They all feared the worse. Could Kagome have survived a fall like that?

"The river continues to travel for miles…she could be anywhere…" Miroku said, stating the obvious.

Inuyasha said nothing. The guilt building up inside him was enough to make a man go crazy. He really blew it, and this time, Kagome was the one to pay for it…

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 coming soon! I hope you are enjoying it so far. I promise you it'll start to get more interesting - entertaining - further down the track. Review!<p> 


End file.
